Of Diamonds and Dreams
by Just the Wind
Summary: And he has a hand that's perfect for the spaces in between her fingers which often feel so lonely so late at night. A collection of freeverse. Luna. LucyLorcan. RoseScor. LilyTeddy. MollyLy. LilyScor. VicTeddy. SiriusMarlene. LucyLy. RoseLy.
1. Luna

She's crazycrazy**crazy**

That _girl_

Nothing but **trouble**

A head full of air

And ears stuffed tight against **all** those who say

She's not all there

(_and maybe they're right,_

_What does she know?_)

.

But she **hears** the names they call her

"Looney" they say

"_Off her rocker"_

"Completely **mental**"

And it hurtshurts_hurts_

Because she **isn't trying** to be different

It's just the way she is

The way she was_ raised_

And **who are they**

To tell her her truths are wrong

And theirs are **right**

(_what if theirs are wrong? _

_Hers could be right, and if they aren't_

_They're right for her at least_)

.

She tries so damn **h a r d**

Every day

She tries to be '_normal_'

But that **fails**

Miserably

Because, **no **matter what she does,

She's nowhere near_ normal_ enough for them.

**So she stops** trying to make them accept her

And tries instead to block her ears from their jeering insults

To **ignore** each sneer and cruel laugh

And this,

This she's good at

She can _pretend_ that it doesn't hurt

.

They steal her shoes,

Hiding them different places

_**Why?**_

"_Kids will be kids"_

The adults say

And the adults

_(who also find her uncomfortably queer)_

**Do **nothing to stop

The _kids_ from acting like _kids_

And **do **nothing to find

Her missing shoes

.

And that's** it**

It's her_ versus _the world

A not-so-epic war

Of_ miniscule_ proportions

Because each battle is **fought** quietly

_Almost silently_

And the victor is only declared when she is sitting

**Alone**, always very alone

And c r y i n g

_(that means they won_

_They always win)_

.

It's **tear**ing her to bits

And that _ripping_ is the sound of her heart

Onetwothree shredded pieces

Scattered on the** floor**

Soaked in her tears

Three _patient _pieces

Waiting for **someone** to glue them back together

And place them back into the cavity

In theirowner_'s_ chest

Waiting for Luna _'Looney'_ Lovegood to **finally** be

W h o l e

**A/N: Wow, I really love writing Luna freeverse. I had forgotten how relieving it is, just letting go and pouring insecurities, doubts, fears on to the paper. But she's so delightfully innocent, so it's fun to play off of that, too. Her innocence leads to optimism, I believe, which allows for happy endings. I'm thinking this will be a series of freeverse, mostly romances, with different characters and pairings. What'd you think?**


	2. LucyLorcan

**This works with most any pair, I think, but I'm liking LucyxLorcan**.

Disclaimer: I am disclaiming. That means I don't own it.

Let's be tortured **artists**

_Painters,_ with the sky as our

**Canvas**

Infinite blankness to cover

And **countless** colors to swirl

Until there is a tapestry

Of _our _love story

Etched into the **stars**

-.-

The air is soso thin

Soso** high** up

And we'll breathe

_( in, out_

_In, out )_

So **quickly** our heads will s p i n

And we'll be giddy with **delight**

-.-

But _flying_

Soaring and** twirling**

With the clouds as our blankets

And the **moon** to witness our love

That's _true magic_, dear

**No **elaborate wand waving

Or pretentious, formal incantations

Just** me**

And _you_

And the great, big sky

To paint murals in

_Forever and ever_

-.-

And, love

**Real **beauty isn't found in the art work

Hanging _silent _and cold on the walls

Of a drafty_ museum_

Real, true beauty is found in the **little** things

Stolen kisses

And glimpses at the moon

And a sky full of **stars**

And _our_ story,

Our love story

Because real beauty is **living**,

Breathing

Real beauty, _dear_

_**Is love**_

Painted into the sky


	3. RoseScorpius

Her heart's beating

Like a _butterfly's wings_

Soso** fast**

And she's the trainwreck girl

With the sadsad eyes

And the _brilliant_ lips that curve into a smile that's

S t u n n i n g

(but it doesn't shine_ too_ often)

.

He's perfection

Well, not _quite_

In fact

He's **almost** as flawed as she is

With scars running down his face

_Claw marks_

Visible signs of the** beast** within

He feels so u g l y

(but **she** knows better than that)

.

Theirs **isn't** a story

Of two _screwed up_ people

Meeting

And **falling **in l o v e

And living happily ever after

Because they make each other **whole.**

**No**

The broken hearts of red haired girls don't mend

(too easily)

And the struggle he faces every month will **never **end

(not ever)

So they don't heal each other

Because they are both too _broken _to be fixed

.

And so their **whirlwind** romance

Isn't the stuff of legend

Because it's goinggoing**gone**

All d o n e

Each having expected _perfection _of the other

Each disappointed to see their **own** flaws

_Glaring back_

Because they're mirrors, really

He sees in her all the _annoying know-it-allness_ of himself

And she sees in him the need to **cling**

(a fundamental need for her

In such a big family it's **hard to hold on** to any one person)

So it doesn't work, _of course_

All of that **it's not you, it's me** crap

Although, this time it's true

Even if she and he don't know it

.

And the **years** pass

S l o w l y

And screwed up people

(_like them_)

Live screwed up **lives**

_(and so they do)_

So neither really changes

**Except**

Except she's learned to hold things (people) close but _not too close_

And he's toned down his habit of correcting people

They've both, _unconsciously_, changed for the better

And they've both **grown up**

And matured enough to

(maybe)

Fall in love

.

**They**'re at a wedding

(_how appropriate_)

Lily and Lorcan's wedding

And they're **talking**

Nothing more,

Just reminiscing

And he's having a good time,

So he asks if the conversation can **continue** over coffee

Which it does

It continues until coffee the _**next **_morning

With her in his blue striped shirt

_Nothing more_

And him casually flipping pancakes

As he **wonders**

Why did he ever let her go?

.

**Time passes**

Now quickly

And _she's at his place_ so often she's taken

To leaving her tooth brush **there**

(the purple one, left side of the counter)

And he knows her favorite foods and books

And they talk and talk

For** hours** on end

And then they do more than talk

And then

_A funny thing happens_

(They start to fall in **love)**

.

It's spring time,

Flowers are **blooming**

And the air is scented with the cuttings of fresh grass

It's green and refreshing

And renewing

And _she's_ walking down the aisle

Passed a **glowing** Lily

And a crying Dom

To Scorpius

.

And maybe they were **never** perfect

And maybe they weren't meant to be

But **don't** tell them that,

You see,

Because they are both so happy

And both so flaw**less**

**(** _at least in the other's eyes _**)**


	4. LilyTeddy

I wrote this on my iPhone and forgot about it, so it's rather old. I'm not sure if I love this pairing, but I'm rather pleased with this still.

She's all **rough** edges  
_Jagged_  
Forming funny shapes in brightbright colors  
That glisten in the light  
Because she's **always**  
A l w a y s  
Glowed  
._  
Victoire_  
**Isn't**  
Misshapen  
She's smoothsmoothsmooth  
Like a _stone_ turned on the riverbank for many a millennia  
And she **always** knows the _right_ thing to say  
The right way to **charm**  
She's got it all planned out  
And you're an _integral_ part of her **future**, _you know_

But what if you **don't** want to be?  
(huh, there's an idea,  
_Rebellion_)  
What if you want to step away  
From the airbrushed **perfection**  
And move closer to the _wild_flowers?  
What **then**?  
(there's no plan for that)

It's soso _wrong_  
To feel this way about a child  
She's **twelve**, for Christ's sake!  
But she's blossoming in a way your _precious_ Vicky **never** did  
Tumbling, overflowing with **life** and vitality  
And that mischievous gleam in her eye  
Makes you love her more

Victoire **knows**, of course  
She's always known, really  
Because you're the _wild_ boy  
With the blue blue hair  
And her blond locks  
Though_ beautiful_  
Are to **meek** against the exciting life you want to live  
So she _pretends_ everything's okay  
Because she **can't** rewrite her happily ever after  
And she doesn't want you toleave  
Because **she loves you**, _okay_  
And she's always been there and will **always** be there  
And _what the hell_ are you thinking,

running off with some child,

let alone her _freaking cousin_?

So there's **screaming**  
And tears  
_But _she loves you enough  
To let you **go**  
And you run straight to _Lily_  
Because **all** paths  
Lead back to Lily

Please don't forget to review!


	5. MollyLysander

**Guess who has finals tomorrow? ME! But I'm not studying. I'm writing. **

**This girl in my theatre class gave her presentation today, the topic was 'success'. She rapped about a guy she dated who hooked up with another girl. That was what inspired this. There's a swear word and some vulgar matter, so read at your own risk. By the way, I kinda love this.**

**

* * *

**

**I** was one of the little girls

Who dreamed of _rockstar_ princes

To write me beautiful love songs

.

But **my song** came too late

And it's not about _love_

No

The boy's wailing he's _sorry_

But he's **not**

He doesn't know the first thing about sorry

To be sorry he must feel **guilt**

Crushing down on him

Compressing his spine until he is _nothing_

But a small huddled mass of apologies

He's** not** sorry

Because his conscience is non-e x i s t e n t

.

To be sorry he must feel bad

(**worse** than bad,

Terriblemiserabletortured)

Even with **no **consequence

But it's _judgment_ day

And I've **seen** his actions

Heard his tales

And _witnessed_ his half-hearted pleas

And that arrogant bastard **isn't **fooling me

.

He chased me

For weeksmonths**years**

And the _second_ I was in the palm of his hand

**Enchanted **by his rebellious spirit

And _good_ looks

He added another girl to the mix

Tall&Blond&Perfect

.

**Was he sorry** when she wrapped her arms around him

Pulling him into her until the two were one

And he had crossed a line that I had _yet _to leap over?

**Was he sorry** that he used her to forget my name

If only for a little while?

Because in those secondsmomentsminutes

I learned

That he was **nowhere near sorry**

**.**

I'm walking away now

Yeah, I'm g o n e

Because I don't need his false promises

And '_baby I'm sorry_'s

And I don't need his silly **love **songs

.

I was one of those girls

One of those **silly** dreamers

Who believed that _white knights_ with guitars

Would come an sweep me off my feet

And **he** did _come_,

But his _armo_r was **rusty**

And his song was **off key**

And he turned out to be

**Nowhere** near perfect

* * *

**Two freeverses in one day, that's not half bad!**

**If you favorite without reviewing I'll be sad. So don't do that.**


	6. LilyScorpius

A little LilyScorpius to make your Sunday a tad... gloomier?

Do you know how stars **die**, _dear?_  
(well **do** you?)  
They _burst_ into flames burning brightbrightbrighter than the **sun**  
And that blaze lights for a _second_, a heartbeat  
And then, then they're **gone**  
_Nothing_  
Blackness stretching infinitely  
And _sometimes_  
If those _stars_ shone **really** bright  
They leave a hole and gobble up any new energy

.

Well dear, **are you a star**?  
Stop and think, _child_  
How brightly do you shine?  
How brightly do you **fall**?  
How much bitter _darkness_ do you have  
Tucked away **deep** inside  
That will last _long_ past you  
To nibble on the spirits of those around you**?**

.

**Think**,_ love_  
Are you a star?  
(do you _really_ want to be?)

Because you've **always** shone awfully bright  
(and it really is awful, maybe you should _dim down_  
Lie low  
(but that's not really the way you play the game,  
Is it**?**))  
Shineshineshining much **brighter** than poor, _sweet_ Rose  
The innocent, naive thing,  
Of course the good girl **never** gets the boy  
Everyone knows  
Bad girls _shine brighter_  
And boys **like** pretty things  
That sing, dance, cook, and _shine_ for them  
(so it's **natural** that you have more boyfriends than the rest of your siblings and cousins.  
Combined.)

.

So you _shine_ towards **him**  
Because he's just your next _conquest_  
And he's **forbidden**  
(NEVER _steal _your cousin's boyfriend  
It's a basic rule)  
But that just makes the chase  
(and the **results**)  
All the _more_ f u n

.

And **of course** it doesn't last  
(You never _expected_ it to)  
But that boy did a _funny thing_ to your h e a r t  
**Didn't he,** _dear_?  
You knew it wouldn't take long before **you** were o v e r **him**  
But it_ hurt_  
(oh yes it **did**)  
When it ended

.

He** broke **you, didn't he?  
He tore _you_ up  
Like you used to do to all those **other **boys

(like you were planning to do to him

But that's just a small, insignificant _detail_)

.

You shoneshone**shone** _for_ him  
But he tossed you aside,  
Something that had **never** happened before

.

He left you  
A l o n e

.

And _something_ happened  
Something you hadn't ever **expected  
**You, _dear_, cried  
A **few** tears  
No more  
(that, _love_, was your **explosion,  
**Your sparks _flying_ for moments  
And then dimming for all the rest  
Of _eternity_)  
The boy **broke** you  
Took away your shine  
And your _lust _for life  
Making **you **a  
Black hole  
_Just like a has-been star_

.

**Do** you know how hearts break, _child_?  
Just like **pretty** stars in the sky,  
Do you know how _they die_?  
It's all the same, _love_

.

You **always** wanted to shine like a star  
Well _you did_  
But your light **died**, _dear_  
Because you shone too brightly  
**Can** you ever rekindle your _flame_?  
(do you want to? It'll only be put out **again**)

**a/n**: If you liked this enough to favorite/alert, please don't forget to review!


	7. VicTeddy

**A huge thank you to everyone that reads this!**

**And I'm such a bad person for not updating sooner. I like VicTeddy for this, but it works for a lot of pairings.**

He's **not **perfect

Hell, he's _not_ even

C l o s e

But he loves you

And that's **enough**

_Right?_

That's **got** to be enough

Because he can't offer you

And your _iron clad_ **h e a r t**

Anything _more_

+.+.+

But **you**'ve always been the perfect one

The _princess_

(no pauper in your story)

With all the **dirt** swept away

Under braided rugs

H i d d e n

_Everything _about you is unblemished

And he

He is **not** flawless

And that bothers you,

_Doesn't it?_

+.+.+

So you runrun**run**

Because you only know _one _direction

A w a y

And that's **it**

The conclusion to your

_No-so-epic_ love story

+.+.+

But you end up broken hearted

(Your heart **isn't** so armored, is it?)

And you don't look so beautiful

With _mascara_ running down your cheeks

And a _feeling_ deepdeepdeep down

( **is that regret**? )

Lets you know not everything is right

_Because it's not._

It's **all wrong** without h i m

+.+.+

So you _chase him_ down

And tell him **you** made a

(keep talking, even though the words are

_bitter_ and hard to say )

**m i s t a k e**

+.+.+

And he's **not** flawless

But he has a good

( _wait for it_ )

**Heart**

And so he takes you back

_And together_

Together you're

**P e r f e c t i o n**

**Review! Review! Please, pretty please?**


	8. SirusMarlene

**Hey everyone! Long time, no see, eh? I haven't been writing poetry much, so I'm a bit rusty. Let me know how I did! Marlene and Sirus for this one. I rather like it, too.**

"_Please_ just **love me**"

She whispers

To the**moon**/thestars/theinfinite_sky_

And the moon **shines **back

And the stars twinkle a response

And the sky, oh the sky,

It cries for her

.

{{he **doesn't** love her}}

.

"Don't leave _me_"

She tells him

One **night** when they're twined around each other

And _her body_ is pressed flush against his

Fitting like a missing puzzle piece

.

"You know _I wouldn't_"

He says with a **smile**

.

And her heart b r e a k s

.

[_he would, he would_, **he will**]

.

Because, come morning

He'll **kiss** her cheek

Her forehead

(but not her lips, _never_ her lips)

And **he'll smile** a small smile

And he'll walk right out that door

A w a y

**Gone!**

.

"_I_ love you"

She remarks on a sunny **day**

But the moon isn't showing its face

(it's **not** their _time_ right now,

The shadows are not present to conceal the affair

That he deems, what, _shameful_?

And that **she wants** more than _anything _in the wholewideworld)

.

He says **nothing**

And her _heart_ falls apart

And her world crashes _down_

And she _whispers_

"**please love me**"

"_don't leave me_"

"I love you"

And she says it again and againand**again**

**Pleaseloveme**/_don'tleaveme_/iloveyou

_**Pleaselovemedon'tleavemeiloveyou**_

.

Please

D o n ' t

.

{but he does}

[[he goes]]

.


	9. LucyLysander

**I had SO much fun writing this. I haven't written poetry in a while. There's a reference to an Einstein quote, by the way. See if you can indentify it.**

**I now have a boyfriend, it's been almost two weeks, which is no time at all, I know. Still, it's… comfortable. I just feel like I will be able to trust him, which is HUGE for me, as I don't trust anybody. Ever. But he's different. **

***end sappy teen girl gushing***

**He**'s not going to want

_broken_ goods

Silly boy

Doesn't know what he's getting himself **into**

Because **he's fallen** for her laugh

And that doesn't come frequently enough

when **she's scared**

(which is _always_)

-.-

**Damaged**

Heart shredded into _pieces_

her last relationship a train wreck

Of lovelove**love**

and_ ice_

(**she** was the ice, she's sorry to admit)

-.-

**Boats** are safe on the shore

_Gentle _tide bobbing them up and down

**Upanddown**upanddown

It's a melody unto itself

_Breathe_inandout_inandout_

**Same deal**

but

but

But boats aren't** meant** for the _harbor_

Are they, darling?

They're meant for the **sea**

(breatheinandout)

-.-

**Combined** they're a _splendid _mix of

Oh-so-charming

And **giggles** like _glass_ that rain down on the pair

While his fingers probe **her** sides

And her hair t_angles_ in his hands

And **her mouth** parts to laugh _small, golden _laughs

That sound something like **perfection**

-.-

(what's beneath the surface?)

-.-

**He sees her** as the her she wishes she always could be

But that takes _energy_

_(and she's so damn tired)_

Her battery won't last long **until**

Until what, love?

The clock's ticktickticking away **and you're not doing anything**

Make a move!

-.-

And here comes the _collapse_

against the door of the bathroom **she cries** (sobs)

for _hours_

Fat/stupid/ugly

In-**FUCKING**-adequate

And she hates him for not stopping this

But _how could he_?

_he doesn't know a thing_

_(_I'm fine, I swear_)_

Because **she's** oh-so-**good** at keeping

_Silent_

-.-

**/Hush/**

-.-

He's a_ pretty_ boy

Big lips and blue eyes and a hand that's perfect for

The spaces in between **her** fingers

which often feel so _lonely_

so late at night

-.-

_Oh!_

-.-

He's not running away

**or** _anchoring _her to the dock

And **oh!**

Are they going out to sea

in a little red rowboat?

(**can **that hold their combined weight?

Won't they sinksink_**sink**_?)

-.-

The waves are **so **pretty,

Aren't they, _darling_?

And the wind feels **nice** on her hair

And he feels **nice **sitting next to her

And they're floating

_**no**_

_flying_

-.-

She doesn't love him

one **cannot** love with a heart that's s/h/a/t/t/e/r/e/d

but he makes her **smile**

And that makes her _heal_

And, maybe, one day **she'll** have a heart whole enough

to give away

-.-

(to **him**, _of course_)


	10. RoseLysander

**A/N: There should be more words. Sometimes there just aren't and it sucks. My night has sucked. And I wish I could use another word but really I don't have any. Huh, a writer without words. Ponder that.**

**Anyway, here's some Rose/Lysander**

"**I'm sorry."**

:-:

"When we talk there's so much silence

**So much** silence. **We have nothing**

left to say"

:-:

"**I'm sorry**"

She whispers

chokes

gasps

"I'm so sorry"

and all she can think is that **there aren't enough words**

:-:

There's no word for

_I majorly fucked this one up_

**no** way of saying

_this kills me too_

nada for

_I don't deserve you_

and **nothing** that'll quietly murmur

_**It's for the best**_

:-:

They fell in a whirlwind **love**

of jagged edges and mismatched prints

with all the spirit of **children**

and the hearts of **children** as well

:-:

They stayed in that **love**

blissful

happy

and **swore **it was the best they'd ever felt

La-la-la-LOVE

:-:

And **then** it wasn't

something change y

and **she didn't think of him** every second of every day

but that was okay

because that was getting used to the relationship

that was allowing him to be a Normal part of her life

and **she loved** that he was a

Normal part of her life

:-:

And something changed

well, more like she slowly realized

that there **weren't **those butterflies anymore

and she wasn't laughing anymore

like she used to

:-:

She clung 'til her knuckles turned **white**

But how do you say that?

there's no way to tell anyone

_I tried, I tried, I'm **tired**_

:-:

And there was that **silence**

that oppressive **silence**

that all consuming pause in conversation because there was nothing

nothingnothing**nothing left to say**

(besides, she doubted she could've found the words)

And **how** in the world do you say that?

how do you say that _your stomach is turning with guilt_

_And you don't want to lead him on_

_And you don't want to hurt him_

_And it's killing you_

_It's eating you from the inside out_

_**but you can't do it anymore**_

:-:

"I'm so sorry"

And he nods because **he knows her **so well

because he's so wonderful

(and how do you say that? _That you're amazing but-)_

and he's **always **been so wonderful

and he knows that the silence

the silence is **killing **her

and she can't do it anymore

:-:

And then he's **gone**

And she's sososorry

but it feels ((okay))

She's **going **to be okay

eventually

**and what are the words for that?**

:-:

"Promise me you'll be okay

Maybe not now

but **promise** me you'll be okay

Please."

and he does

and she doesn't have the words

to **thank** him for that

because **how do you say**

_I love you but I'm not in love with you_

?

**Well**, you start by saying "_**I'm sorry**_"


End file.
